Lágrimas Sofridas
by Luna Fortunato
Summary: [SEM SPOILERS  PÓSGUERRA] Draco se envolve com Gina chegando a casar com ela. Mas ela o abandona. O que Draco dirá quando ela volta em uma noite de Natal?


**Nota: **infelizmente os personagens são da J. K. Rowling ;; Isso quer dizer que eu não ganharei dinheiro nenhum com isso nem poderei consolar o Draco ..

**Resumo:**Resumo[pós-guerra SEM SPOILERS Draco se envolve com Gina e chega a casar com ela, mas ela o larga... O que dirá ele quando Gina volta em um Natal?

**Nota²:** essa fanfic é a minha primeira e não teve betas. Se tiver erros, por favor, me apontem D E não sejam cruéis ;; Só sou uma iniciante. (idéia do título e música inspirada em _Lágrimas Sofridas_ de Los Hermanos ")

LÁGRIMAS SOFRIDAS

ELE DEU UM SORRISO TRISTE AO SE OLHAR PARA O ESPELHO. Era um bonito espelho, majestoso, caríssimo. Relembrou com amargura as cenas tristes feitas por ela. _Maldita._

Mas ele não conseguia deixar de amar-la. O que ela fizera com ele fora sacanagem ou coisa pior. Jurara mil vezes em nome do amor, deixou que ele a amasse até o último segundo, torturou-o com as suas dúvidas. Fora capturado pela guerra, mas graças a ela, libertou-se. Cego de gratidão, não percebeu que Gina não o amava _mesmo_. Somente tinha seus momentos de bondade, e ela própria descobriu tarde que seus sentimentos a traíam...

Draco a amou como nunca amara outra mulher. Ele viu nela uma possibilidade de se redimir de todo o mal que fizera. Mas não imaginava que o amor de Gina por ele fora somente um amor irreal, inventado pela própria Gina que se sentia perdida com a morte de Harry Potter...

O grande amor da vida dela morrera, ela se sentiu perdida. Convocada para manter Draco aprisionado, os dois acabaram protagonizando cenas de amor...

Quando Draco Malfoy conseguiu se libertar e ter a sua fortuna de volta, deu-lhe mil jóias, mansões, os vestidos mais caros que imaginava. Os dois se casaram, e Gina virou menina de sociedade e se deslumbrara com toda a riqueza que o marido oferecia. Mas ela não o amava...

Mas o encanto acabara em alguns poucos meses.

Draco voltava para casa, depois de uma reunião com alguns ricos homens para aplicar melhor o seu dinheiro, e sentiu alguma coisa estranha quando pisou em casa. Gina costumava receber-lo contente com um abraço feliz. Mesmo que Gina estivesse parecendo muito perturbada durante os últimos dias, ela o recebia da mesma forma.

- Gina, cheguei! – gritou Draco apreensivo.

Nada. Repetiu o chamado, nada novamente.

Subiu as escadas apressado. Será que acontecera alguma coisa? Mas a Marca Negra não pairava sobre a casa...

Encontrou o seu quarto todo arrumado. A escrivaninha perfeitamente arrumada, os lençóis passados sem uma ruga sequer, o chão encerado, as cortinas fechadas. _Tem algo estranho_, pensara Draco na ocasião. Gina era desorganizada, e sempre desarrumava tudo o que a empregada de casa fazia. _Sempre_.

Sentou-se na cama pensando em onde Gina estaria. Tomando banho não estava, pois os banheiros estavam vazios. Ao que parecia, Gina saíra para algum lugar. Mas pra onde? E se tivesse saído, porque não deixou um bilhete avisando?

Desceu até a cozinha: estava morto de fome, aqueles malditos empresários eram unha de fome e não pagaram um café, que dirá um almoço decente. A empregada havia saído, era dia de folga. _Maldita Hermione Granger e suas leis de libertação de elfos domésticos_, disse a si mesmo quando viu o bule de café preparado. E frio.

Esquentou o café, resmungando contra a maldita empregada que ficava de folga. Elfos nunca ficavam de folga, e ficavam 24 horas servindo ao senhor. Mas veio as leis trabalhistas para protegerem os elfos da exploração, e agora tinham que _pagar!_

Como será que Hermione Granger conseguira impingir esse ideal aos elfos? Eles adoravam ser escravizados!

Enquanto o café se esquentava, percebeu que havia um envelope em cima da mesa e ficou intrigado. Pegou-o: _para Draco Malfoy, meu querido marido._ Sem hesitar, o abriu.

_Draco_, começou Gina.

_Eu não agüentei. Desejo que você fique na paz e que arranje uma mulher que lhe dê filhos... _

_Beijos, Gina._

Sem explicar o motivo. Sem um beijo de despedida. Draco deu um urro de ódio, e também de tristeza. Não entendia o abandono. Dera a Gina tudo o que a sua fortuna e posição social lhe permitiam. Mimara a esposa até não poder mais. Satisfez todos os seus pedidos. O que Gina queria? Somente dinheiro?

E agora havia se passado quase um ano. Draco estava sozinho, e a casa continuava a mesma. As roupas de Gina continuavam no guarda-roupas, intocadas. Os seus sapatos, idem. A penteadeira continuava a mesma, as fotografias, tudo continuava igual. Era como se Draco esperasse que Gina voltasse...

Gina partira em janeiro, e agora já era dezembro, quase Natal. A neve caía fofa sobre o chão, jornais não anunciavam nada de mais, a família Weasley vivia feliz com seus filhos casando e tendo filhos. Draco, ao ser abandonado por Gina, sumira da vida dos Weasley.

Agora ele estava sozinho.

Noite de Natal. Pensara que se não tivesse amado Gina, onde estaria agora. Tinha saudades de Hogwarts, de tirar sarro de Harry Potter, de quando odiava o "trio de ouro". Desde que fora convocada para matar Dumbledore, sua vida se acabou. Fora covarde e não desempenhou a função, deixando a obrigação para Snape. Para não ser morto, se escondeu, mas a Ordem lhe encontrou e apesar de toda a raiva, lhe escondeu do Lord das Trevas.

Toda a casa estava com a luz apagada, e a única luz que tinha era dos pisca-piscas da pequena árvore de Natal. Era uma árvore de trouxa, sem magia nenhuma, que a sua empregada arrumara – a empregada era um aborto e vivera a vida toda com trouxas.

Sentou no sofá, serviu um uísque para si. Parecia um tonto, um perdido. Mas era isso que ele era. Quando adolescente, pensara que ia acabar feliz, rico e com alguma namorada. Mas estava rico e só. Era isso que lhe doía: seu dinheiro poderia lhe comprar quantas namoradas quisessem, mas nenhuma conseguiria substituir a Gina mesmo que ela fosse sacana com ele... O que ele fizera de errado?

A campainha tocou, e Draco deu um pulo assustado. Quem era?

Atendeu a porta, e com surpresa, constatou que estava a sua frente uma mulher ruiva, com um tímido sorriso, toda agasalhada de laranja e preto.

- Gina? – perguntou Draco pasmo.

- Draco... – sussurrou Gina.

O que Draco mais queria era envolver a garota nos braços, beijar-la apaixonadamente e passar toda a noite com ela, com aqueles cabelos ruivos...

Mas a saída dela da sua vida lhe enrijeceu o rosto, e ele contraiu uma expressão de raiva.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Gina? – perguntou Draco quase gritando.

- Você vai me deixar na neve, Draco? – Gina devolveu tímida.

Draco hesitou, e depois de respirar fundo, disse:

- Entre, Gina.

Gina entrou na casa, e deu uma boa olhada.

- Árvore de Natal, Draco? – disse – você as odiava!

- Não mais – respondeu Draco fechando a porta atrás de si – o que você veio fazer aqui? Já não basta sair daqui sem me dar satisfação?

Gina ficou de pé, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Você ainda tem raiva de mim, não é? – indagou.

- Como assim, _eu ainda tenho raiva de você?_ – gritou Draco – você simplesmente sumiu! Evaporou, foi embora! E os nossos planos? O que você fez com eles? Jogou no lixo! Você me traiu, Gina!

_Oh minha menina bonitinha eu te dei_

_Todo o meu carinho meu aninho eu te dei_

_Verdes campos flores amarelos furta cor_

_Dei a primavera os sete mares meu amor_

- Eu... – Gina disse, quase com um soluço – sei que fui uma covarde e...

- Só?? – Draco continuou – você foi embora! Eu te dei tudo! Tudo! Tudo o que aquela sua família não lhe oferecia, eu dei! Seu namoradinho, santo dos bruxos, o santo Harry Potter morreu e eu lhe dei colo... Mas eu era só diversão... Vem cá, o Potter sabia que tipo de gente você era? O tipo que suga o que pode e vai embora?

- Draco...

- Cala a boca, Gina – disse Draco crispando os lábios – você não vai falar nada. Deixe-me lavar a minha alma... Desde janeiro, vivo um inferno! Não sei como você está, não sei onde você foi, não sei onde errei...

Gina ficou calada, olhando para Draco com tristeza e culpa. Draco nunca entendia as razões dela para qualquer coisa e também nunca entenderia o porquê do abandono. E compreendia-o, apesar de tudo. Claro que Draco sentia raiva! O que a Gina queria? Largar o seu marido que a amava e ficar na boa com ele depois?

_Lágrimas sofridas e feridas do meu peito_

_dei minha palavra minha honra meu respeito_

_Todas as verdades e olhares que podia_

_é com qual coragem que você me repudia?_

- Gina, eu... Eu não consigo deixar de te amar – Draco sussurrou – é isso que me dá raiva, sabia? Eu te odeio tanto! Mas... O que veio fazer aqui?

Gina respirou fundo.

- Eu... Você nunca compreenderia...

- O que você foi fazer? – Draco perguntou com raiva – ficar ainda mais de luto pelo santo Potter?

- CALA A BOCA! – gritou Gina – xingue o quanto quiser a mim, mas a Harry não...

- Você ainda o ama, não? Não conseguiu enterrar-lo? Por isso que me largou?

Os olhos de Draco demonstrava ira. Ele odiava perder para qualquer pessoa, ainda mais para Harry Potter. Ele era a pedra no sapato de Draco: mesmo morto, não o deixava em paz.

Gina recuou, tendo lágrimas nos olhos. Sua expressão era a resposta, tão difícil de compreender...

- Eu te dei tudo o que podia, Gina – murmurou Draco dando as costas – tudo. E você me largou.

Riu desgostosamente.

_Oh minha menina bonitinha eu te dei_

_Vida de princesa realeza eu te dei_

_No meu ombro afago preocupado de um amigo_

_Jóia, casa, carro, seu sapato, seu vestido_

Gina deu um passo para frente, estendeu os braços.

- Draco...

- Fique longe de mim – disse Draco sem convicção – por que você não está com a sua família _querida?_

- Bem...

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu só queria ver como você estava – disse Gina – se você estava bem. E... queria que você viesse comigo para o Natal...

- Gina, eu não sou mais o seu marido – disse Draco – eu só quero você fora da minha vida. Deixa eu te esquecer em paz...

- Você estava certo. Eu te abandonei – disse Gina em uma voz firme – é, você está realmente certo! Eu não agüentei!

- Eu... Os seus vestidos, os seus sapatos, as suas jóias...

- Eu não quero isso – Gina retrucou – eu só quero você.

- Não, não quer – devolveu Draco – se quisesse, não teria saído de casa!

- Eu estava confusa, Draco...

- Não.

- Draco... – Gina tentou se aproximar _perto demais_ de Draco, mas ele recuou.

Gina respirou e perguntou, quase em um sussurro:

- Me perdoa?

Draco somente a olhou com ternura. Por que não conseguia odiar-la? Por que, apesar do que ela fizera, ele não conseguia deixar de desejar-la? Por que amava tanto a ex-namorada de Harry Potter, seu maior inimigo, mesmo morto?

- Me perdoa, Draco?

_Pra você princesa dediquei a minha vida_

_Levo desse amor o seu rancor e uma ferida_

_Apesar de tudo minha linda não te odeio_

_Mas sem tua boca inclino a morte sem receio_

_Dei pra ti as estrelas os peixinhos e as aves_

_Todas as montanhas nas escalas dei as claves_

_Todas as canções que eu fiz, eu fiz pra ti princesa_

_Tudo de mais belo encontrei na natureza_

- Eu te dei tudo que você queria, Gina – disse Draco com os olhos lacrimejando – deixe-me pensar se você merece.

Gina deu um sorriso triste.

- Está bem – disse afinal. Abriu a porta sozinha, e fitando a neve caindo, disse somente:

- Feliz Natal, Draco.

Draco somente bebeu mais um gole do seu uísque, calado. Gina deu um sorriso e foi embora. Quando a porta se fechou, Draco somente sussurrou:

- Feliz Natal, Gina.

**Nota da Autora:** é a PRIMEIRA fic de todas que eu escrevo OO

A música é "Lágrimas Sofridas", de Los Hermanos xD Eu escutei e acabou dando uma idéia... Bem, é a primeira fanfic escrita por mim...

E err... deixem reviews... Mas não sejam maus, afinal eu sou iniciante nesse negócio de escrever "

Obrigada por lerem


End file.
